The Masked Intent
by xSweetEternityx
Summary: Even after 2 years, I have never forgotten what it felt like that night when Liam tracked us down and Chloe left to create a diversion. For every painstakingly long minute, I had to live with the fact that someone I cared for could die. All because I wasn't there. So why did she leave me behind again? -A Darkest Powers belated birthday one-shot for Eletha Landon


**A/N: The Masked Intent is a short one short intended as a (super) belated birthday present to my dear friend and fellow fanfiction writer, Eletha Landon. I'm a little ashamed to admit that I'm more than a month late and it really should have been published sooner, but my writing process is like that of a cosine graph. But I really did enjoy writing this one shot because I could mix both of Kelley's worlds (Otherworld and Darkest Powers) and I really liked playing with the idea. Anyway, it's _beyond_ late, but I wish a great 20th year for Eletha Landon and I look forward to whatever incredible-blow-me-away writing she has in store for all of us.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Darkest Powers or Otherworld**

* * *

**The Masked Intent**

(A Darkest Powers Fanfic)

"_For the last time, Derek, I'm sorry, but you're not coming with us."_

_Irritation sparked through me as I glanced at Chloe. Initially, she had looked apologetic about her decision, but as I refused to back down on the matter, it was evident that she was losing her patience._

_I crossed my arms as a scowl settled into place. "Why the hell not?"_

_Chloe let out a frustrated breath as blue fire danced in her eyes. It was a dangerous sign; one that screamed "back off". I had seen it many times over the two years that we've been together and each time I knew that I should calm down. But my temper usually overrode any thoughts of reason._

_Like now._

"_Because," she said, her voice a low growl. "It's a Girls' Day out. I want to spend time with Jaime and Elena-"_

"_You already spend enough time with them at the house. In fact, you see them everyday," I cut in._

"_-without everyone around."_

_We locked glares. It wasn't like either of us wanted to fight, but sometimes -okay, a lot of the time- we just ended up butting heads. If I gave Chloe shit for doing something that I thought was dangerous, then she'd send that shit flying back at me, hard enough that it would bruise._

"_I'll just be inconspicuous and follow you from a distance. I don't see anything wrong with that," I suggested as Chloe scowled darkly._

"_Believe it or not, there is. But that's beside the point. I just want to spend an afternoon with Elena and Jaime. We'll just be shopping, which I know bores you to tears," she countered._

_As I opened my mouth to argue, she cut in. "I know you're worried, but it will be okay. I feel safe with those two and if you can't trust me in the hands of two adults who've faced more than their share of danger, then who fits the bill?" she said sharply. "Besides, I can look after myself just fine."_

_I swallowed a groan. It wasn't about whether or not I thought she could take care of herself. I was just worried that something bad would happen. And that I wasn't there._

_Even after two years, I have never forgotten what I felt that night when Liam and Ramon had caught us in the woods at the safe house. I was in the middle of my Change and was absolutely helpless until it was over. And both Chloe and Liam knew that. So before I could stop her, Chloe took off, promising to make a diversion until I finished. She had said that she wouldn't do anything stupid and that it would be okay._

_But for those painstakingly long minutes, I felt more scared than I could ever remember feeling. Fear that ran so deep that it felt like my blood had turned to ice. I could hear sounds of a struggle echoing in the forest and each moment, I had to live with the fact that someone I cared for could die._

_All because I wasn't there to protect them. _

_Chloe did managed to escape with only a few scrapes and bruises, but even so, I promised myself that I wouldn't risk anything like that ever again. Not when the stakes were so high._

"_Chloe," I growled, trying not to let the worry seep into my voice._

_She gave me a defiant look of her own. "It's not up for discussion, Derek. I'm going and that's that."_

_Just as I was about to protest, a quiet knock at the door interrupted the silence between us. We both glanced at the door as it creaked open a few seconds later to reveal an older woman in her late forties. A curl of auburn hair escaped from its bun as jade eyes darted between us nervously. "Is everything okay?" she asked tentatively, no doubt sensing the tension in the air._

_Chloe brushed a lock of hair behind her ear as she turned to face her mentor. "Everything's fine, Jaime. I'll be right down," she said with a forced smile._

"_Oh okay."_

_With that, Chloe shot me a glare that said quite plainly, "I dare you to stop me." When words failed to rise up to her challenge, she turned her back on me and left me staring after her through the open door._

_. . . . . . . . . . _

That was an hour ago. Or to be exact, sixty-four minutes and fifty three seconds ago. I paced around the living room as I glanced impatiently out the window, hoping to see a sign of the Ford Explorer rumbling down the gravel path.

But like the past forty two times I had checked, there was still nothing. I let out a frustrated growl as I collapsed onto the sofa, the springs creaking in protest under my weight. How long was a "Girls' Day" anyway? What could be so remotely interesting about shopping that it took more than an hour? For all of my intelligence, I still couldn't see or figure out the appeal of it. It was just wasting energy and time. Not to mention they would just take things out and then put it back without bothering to pay for it.

I let out another heavy sigh, wishing that Chloe was back already.

"I doubt they have even reached downtown. You're going to be sitting there for a long time," said a voice, whose owner was hidden behind an open newspaper.

I glanced in the direction of the recliner, where the newspaper was briefly closed to reveal Jeremy Danvers, the ex-Alpha of the Pack.

He was a lean man in his late fifties with a hint of silver in his otherwise black hair. He was also the most expressionless guy I had ever met, which was surprising, considering his old title. But even so, there was something impressive about him. The way wisdom and serenity radiated off of him instead of the explosive power and destruction that I had associated with a leader of a clan.

However, despite Jeremy's impassiveness, I had no doubt that he had been an Alpha worthy of his Pack's respect. And in turn, I respected him too.

It had been nearly a year since Sean introduced me to the Pack. It had been time, he had said, that I met others of my own kind that didn't want to kill me. But even though he had reassured me that the Pack had no intentions of hurting me or my family, I couldn't forget what Liam had said about the Pack hating Cains. Sure, he was ass with a brain the size of a pea, but he was right about some things.

Like how I was a Cain.

And sure enough, I saw the recognition in their eyes when we finally met for the first time. That and the silent judgement they held towards me in the way their bodies tensed. Even though I hated it, I still had Cain blood running through my veins.

Blood from a rival family. One that had large enough numbers to challenge the Pack.

For control.

For power.

And for the title.

So, I couldn't blame them for their distrust. But Jeremy must have seen something in me that the others had missed because he stepped forward, extending his hand. And then slowly, through a lot of work and over some time, old prejudices were just that.

I still didn't really consider the Pack as my family since nothing could replace my own, but they were more like my mentors. Despite our alliance, the Pack had been initially hesitant about giving an outsider fighting tips, but they did it as a favour to Sean. Which explained why Chloe and I were sent down to Stonehaven for spring break to brush up on our training.

I frowned as Jeremy flipped the page. He _had_ to be kidding. How far were Chloe and the other two going anyway? This was why I was reluctant to let her go. Before we moved to Beaver Lake, the towns we had stayed in were so small that they barely showed up on the map. Small areas meant less people. Less people meant that the likelihood of something dangerous happening to her was slim. That didn't mean that I wasn't anxious whenever Chloe and Tori left me behind, but I was comforted by the fact that I knew the place well enough that at the first sound of danger, I could find her fast.

But here in Syracuse, it was a different story. It didn't matter that we were under the protection of the Nasts and weren't running from the Edison group. Chloe was the strongest necromancer alive and I had no doubt that there were sick people out there who wanted to use her powers. So that meant keeping an eye out for danger.

I sighed, tilting my head back until I felt the strain on my neck. I knew that I was overprotective and sometimes it drove Chloe crazy, but I couldn't help it. Whenever she suggested something that went against my instincts, I would dig in my heels, hoping that she would see reason. But instead, she would think that I was being ridiculous and we'd fight.

I hated it whenever we fought, but I would never forgive myself if something happened to her.

"You remind me a lot of Clay," Jeremy murmured as I lifted my head to look at him.

He folded the newspaper and placed it on the table as his lips twitched in amusement, coming as close to a smile as I had ever seen him. My frown deepened as I found myself not liking the comparison. Jeremy's adopted son was quick to point out my faults, look down at my inexperience and not bother to give me the time of day.

In other words, he was like me.

It was one thing having those characteristics and it was another having to face them. So no, I didn't like to be compared to Clay.

When I didn't respond, I saw the barest hint of a smile on Jeremy's face. "He used to sulk exactly like you whenever Elena was away. And he would worry," he explained as his face softened. "She'll be fine, Derek. Both Jaime and Elena are with her. They're still on Pack territory too."

I had to squash the urge to roll my eyes. While Elena was a fighter, I had heard enough stories that Jaime had had her fair share of kidnappings. I had enough going on in my life that I would very much appreciate it if Chloe avoided her mentor's bad luck. "I hope so," I murmured as I turned to look out the window again, willing for her to come back soon.

I wasn't sure how long I had sat there, lost in my worries when a sudden weight landed roughly onto the couch, jolting me from my thoughts. I scowled at motion and Reese grinned innocently beside me. "C'mon mate, you must be bored shitless. How about a match?" he suggested.

I gave him a _do-I-look-like-I'm-in-the-mood_ look and his grin widened. "Well, if not a match, how about bunny hunting? Like Jeremy said, your girl will be fine," he said as his face turned thoughtful. "Though o'course, there's always a risk that she might burn her tongue or choke on somethin'. Dunno if Jaime or Elena know the Heimlich Manoeuvre."

I clenched my teeth as I resisted the urge to rise up to his bait. In my peripheral vision, Jeremy shot the younger werewolf a wary look and Reese's teasing smile faltered slightly. He glanced at whatever expression I had on my face and sighed, running a hand through his wavy blond hair. "Look mate, you wanna do this the easy way or hard way? Don't make Noah and me drag you out by force."

I gave him a once through, taking in his broad shoulders and thick biceps as he crossed his arms. I could hold my own against Noah, the smallest werewolf of the Pack, but I still had trouble handling Reese. He was a few years older and he had been through his share of fights. As I opened my mouth to protest, a disembodied drawl sounded from the office.

"Stop your whining and get your ass off the couch. That's an order."

I scowled in Clay's direction. With the kids out with Nick and Antonio, he was taking advantage of his free time to catch up on work. So even though he wasn't quite present, he still knew everything that went on in the house. And he liked to use his seniority in the Pack to order me around as he saw fit.

Jaime Vegas, celebrity necromancer and Jeremy's girlfriend, helped Chloe with her abilities while the rest of the Pack oversaw my training. Or in other words, knocking my ego down a few pegs. Against normal humans, I could use my strength and size to my advantage, but against werewolves, it was experience that determined whether or not you'd end up in the dirt. And compared to the Pack, I was practically a punching bag.

Clay usually watched our brawls from the side but other than the occasional jab or hint, he didn't join in. I had gone up against him in my first test and I had lost. Badly. So until he deemed that I was good enough to fight him again, he stuck to his teacher-on-the-sides role.

I was more than aware that every eye was on me, waiting for me to make my decision. Well, not exactly. Rather, the _decision_ was already made for me, whether I liked it or not. That's what it meant being at the bottom of the Pack ranks. I swallowed back a growl and let out a sigh of defeat. _Might as well accept my loss gracefully while the remaining part of my ego still intact_. I stood up.

"Fine."

Reese grinned as though he had won the lottery and called for Noah. Then without another word, he hustled me out the door before I could change my mind.

. . . . . . . . . .

The smell of the trees and dirt greeted me as I flew through the forest, the thumping of my paws barely betraying me. In this form, my senses were magnified and everything felt as though it was going through slow motion. I was vaguely aware that Reese was about 20 yards to my left as Noah completed his transformation and was catching up. The birds squawked nosily overhead at our disruption but I didn't care.

I felt fucking fantastic.

There wasn't anything quite like a run in my wolf form. My worries and restlessness faded with each step I took. I could feel the afternoon wind brushing past my fur as I saw an incoming log. Without breaking my stride, I took a powerful leap, my body nothing more than a blur of darkness. I landed with a whispered thump and I went faster and faster, testing my limits.

If I were human, I would be laughing as my blood pumped adrenaline throughout my body. Fighting with the others back at the house helped ease some of that restless gnawing at my gut, but even then it paled in comparison to what I was feeling now.

Like the wind, I felt free.

After another handful of moments, I slowed to a leisurely walk as Reese met up with me in the clearing. There was a sense of extreme smugness in his expression and I snorted, knowing that if we were in human form, he'd be smirking.

Noah gave a small yip as he joined us, his light brown fur glistening in the sunlight. Then a rustle in the distance caught his attention and he went still, his muzzle lifted to sample the breeze. I followed his lead, teasing out the river of smells until I caught something familiar.

A hare. Young, foolish and full of life.

Even 50 yards ahead, I could picture it standing on its hind legs as it scanned for danger. Little did it know that its breath would soon be its last. I exchanged a quick glance with Reese and Noah and just like that, a silent challenge was formed. I grinned and we stalked closer, the element of surprise on our side.

Although it wasn't my first time hunting small prey, I still haven't developed the taste for them. Accepting the fact that I was part wolf had taken me a few years and I suspected that it would be a few more before I could bring myself to do more than just hunting. So I stretched out on a fallen log, basking in the sunlight as Noah washed up.

I would never admit it to Reese, but being out here did help ease my mind. We were on private territory with a vast space of nothing but forest. No trespassers, hikers or campers for miles. I didn't have to worry about stumbling onto a random person walking their dog or be paranoid about leaving traces. I could just run and do whatever I wanted. I snarled a yawn, feeling perfectly content.

Then I sensed the movement before it actually happened. Eyes snapping open, I leaped off the log just in time to avoid Reese pouncing on me. I gave a warning snap of my jaw and he whirled, amusement dancing in his eyes. Then he lunged straight at me.

We collided into a whirlwind of fangs and claws. Each time I tried to pin him down, Reese would only twist out of the way, grunting in disappointment. More than once, he nicked me with his claws, but it was all for fun. It went on for another few minutes before Noah got bored of watching and rammed into Reese, sending him staggering back. I snorted as the older werewolf glowered at Noah. Then he dipped his muzzle low as he assessed his new opponent, searching for any signs of weakness.

I laid my head on my paws as I watch the two of them dance around each other, waiting for the right moment to strike. Then Noah charged. Reese rolled to his right then snarled as Noah recovered and lunged again. This time, Reese tired of dodging the attacks and finally met the challenge head on.

As he clamped his jaws on the scruff of the younger werewolf's neck, I was so engrossed with the match that I nearly missed a familiar rumbling sound in the distance. I had the sound filed away as "non-threatening" and was about to dismiss it as nothing to worry about. But the part of me that was always alert connected the dots and I realized that Chloe was finally home.

Without a moment's hesitation, I scrambled up from my resting spot and raced towards where I had left my clothing, ignoring the questioning barks behind me.

After a quick trip to hell, I burst into the house fifteen minutes later, adrenaline still pumping in my blood. Normally, I would be too exhausted to move after a Change, but I needed to make sure Chloe was okay. I threw the door open and several pairs of eyes looked up at me from the living room. I didn't care about the rest, only one pair in particular.

And then I saw her.

"Hey Derek."

Chloe shot me a warm smile, her earlier annoyance gone. At the sight of her, I felt my parasympathetic nervous system finally kicking in, calming my galloping heart. I nearly sighed in relief; she was fine.

In my peripheral system, I saw Elena and Clay exchanged a knowing look but I ignored them. Instead, I rearranged my face back into neutrality. I was overprotective enough. I didn't need her to know that I had been counting the minutes until she got back. "So, how did it go?" I asked.

Her smile widened. "Great. We got some shopping done and then went for ice cream after." Then she made a face. "But of course, with my bad luck, a group of kids ran into me and I dropped my cone."

I tried to keep a straight face. "The tragedy."

"'The tragedy' indeed. I didn't even get to taste it. But oh well, I got another one," she explained with a shrug. "Oh man, there was this really cool street performance downtown..."

I smiled as I sank into the empty seat next to her, looking at the glow on her face as she waved her hands animatedly, giving me details about her day.

Despite having gone for a run earlier, Chloe and I took a walk after dinner to get away from everyone at Stonehaven. It wasn't like they weren't used to various amounts of PDA, but it was nice being just the two of us alone. Well, other than the chirping cicadas and whatever else that lived in the woods.

Although I didn't think we were heading to a particular location, the way Chloe steered us made me question her motives. As a test, I veered towards the stream, only to have Chloe tug me back into place. "Okay, what's up?" I asked as I glanced over at her.

She had a secretive look on her face as she faked nonchalance, the rosiness of her cheeks giving her away. "Hm?"

I arched an eyebrow as I studied her. She was definitely up to something. "Where are you taking me? I'm starting to figure out that this isn't a regular walk," I said accusingly, turning her to face me.

Chloe looked up at me, her light blue eyes widening in surprise. It was a fairly good attempt, but I knew her better than that. With my hand resting around her waist, I trailed it lightly against her side and she jerked sharply, letting out a muffled squeak. Although my girlfriend had many strengths, she was also very ticklish. "If you don't spill the beans right now..." I warned, my voice dropping an octave. "I'll make you regret it."

She bit her lower lip and cocked her head to the side, as though contemplating my warning. Then she shook her head playfully. "I have no idea what you're talking about," she replied as she started backing away.

"Uh huh."

I took a step forward. She took a step back. "If you're not going to tell me then..." I murmured as I crept forward, my arms extending in warning.

Chloe grinned as she took off as fast as she could, barely containing her laughter as she ran. I gave her a five second head start before chasing after her. It didn't matter that I had already put my body through a mini marathon earlier, but I felt nearly brand new as I ran.

Even though I was slowly getting used to hunting, I still enjoyed having these mock-chases with Chloe. I love having her laughter echo in my ears as her scent wafted around me. She was quick and light, giving me a chance to hone my skills. Especially when she found ways to try and trick me. Like backtracking on a fallen log.

But shamelessly, I'll admit that the part I enjoyed the most are the makeout sessions that came after I caught her.

So when I realized that she was only a few yards ahead, I grinned, putting forth the last burst of speed and broke into a clearing.

Then I stopped. And blinked.

Instead of a vast space of just grass, I was stunned to see a patio set, complete with chairs and a table, sitting right in the middle. And on top of the patio table was a large cake and a stack of plates and paper cups to the side. "Are you surprised?" Chloe asked as she took my hand from the side.

I nodded, not quite understanding why this particular set up was in the middle of the forest. Chloe's grin widened as she dragged me towards the table. "Wait until you see the cake. I think you'll like it. That and it's vanilla."

Still confused, I took a few steps forward to inspect the cake and let out a bark of laughter when I saw what was written on it. Someone had diligently made the periodic table out of icing on top of the cake. All 118 elements were present. Even the Lanthanides and Actinides, which were commonly forgotten. I turned to Chloe. "This is pretty amazing, but what's the occasion?" I questioned as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on, how can you not get it? With the chemistry reference and everything?" she demanded.

I said nothing as I looked at her expectantly, feeling like the butt of some joke. She sighed. "It's to celebrate getting a full ride into Harvard's chemistry program!" she exclaimed. "You do remember getting that letter last week, right?"

"Yeah," I said slowly, thinking back to my acceptance letter. Now everything made sense... except for one thing. "Did you get the cake today?"

Chloe flashed me a grin as she nodded emphatically. "Of course. The Girl's Day thing was kind of a cover. Obviously, we couldn't have gotten the cake with you around," she explained. "That's why I was so adamant on making sure you weren't coming with us. Even if I had to pretend to be pissed off."

_Wait. What?_ I stared at her incredulously. "So, you weren't actually mad?"

A sheepish smile. "Not really. I've known you long enough to know that you meant well. Even if that means being a little overbearing sometimes. And I'm sorry that I made you worry about me," she added, an apologetic look in her eyes.

I didn't know whether or not to laugh or be mad that she had managed to deceive me. But then I peered at the cake and realized the amount of effort she must have used to keep it from me. Which wasn't easy considering how I was with her for most of my waking hours. I felt the corners of my mouth tilting up. "All this for a cake," I murmured.

Chloe smiled, knowing that I had forgiven her. "Hey, it's a very special cake. I almost had a heart attack when the baker screwed up lithium," she said. "I know we'll probably celebrate again when we get back home, but I wanted to do something for you."

A warm fluttery feeling filled me up, as though I had had a large cup of steaming hot chocolate. I was touched that she went to such lengths to throw a celebratory party for me. Even without it, I never stopped feeling grateful that Chloe had chosen me two years ago. Life wasn't always perfect, but with her and my family safe and with me, it was as good as it could get.

I brushed back a strand of Chloe's hair and tucked it behind her ear as I tilted her chin up with the same motion. Her blue eyes widened at the contact and I smiled at her. "Thank you," I murmured softly. "It means a lot to me that you did this for me. But having you with me is more than enough."

Chloe blushed as she raised onto her tiptoes, arms going around my neck. "And the same for you, Derek. Even with the distance in the fall, we'll make it work. We always do." And then her mouth met mine, making all of my thoughts fade away.

When we finally broke apart, Chloe took my hand in hers, entwining our fingers. We didn't say anything for a little while, but sometimes you didn't need to say anything to know that everything was all good.

And for me, it was perfect.

* * *

**A/N: ...And it turned into a piece of fluff by the end. I don't really know why it took me this long to get this up, but the past month has been surprisingly hectic and school has started up again, adding more disorder and chaos to my life. I apologize to anyone who is waiting for an update to Amnesia, but I'll get to it as soon as I can.  
**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, Eletha Landon, and that you're enjoying this next milestone in your life. To our 20's!  
**


End file.
